


Storm (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

by konfuse



Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: BAMF Nami, Ficlet, Gen, Routine, Storm - Freeform, Weather, daily life, probanbly not canon compilant, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Nami knows her job---I added Jinbe because I wanted to
Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722631
Kudos: 13
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Storm (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotalando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/gifts).



“A storm is coming! Everyone ready the ship!” Nami's voice boomed across the ship and everyone started to secure everything, furling the sails, bringing chairs and parasols under deck, cleaning up the games Luffy had scattered around the deck.   
It was all well practiced and everyone knew what to do. Nami had taken care of that, she realised not without pride. No sooner than when the first drops started to fall the devil fruit user went inside the galley to sit it out, Robin brought a book with her to read to the rest while Sanji would cook them a good meal. 

Nami summoned Zeus so he could play a bit outside and enjoy the bursts of wind and feel the electricity and rain in the air.   
She couldn’t help but smile a bit when she saw the cloud flitting around. She couldn’t believe how she basically exchanged a piece of Big Moms vivre card, and so a part of her life force or soul or whatever, against Zeus, another part of the Yonkos soul.   
Nami could feel the wind grow stronger and watched her pet-cloud fizzle with newfound energy. She pulled up the hood of her jacket, while still watching the cloud. 

She was aware about how powerful and dangerous this new addition was and couldn’t help but fear a bit for the day when they would meet Big Mom again. Maybe then Zeus would be commanded back to her side. Maybe. If Nami wasn’t careful. But she wouldn’t give up Zeus without a fight and she would be careful. She was always careful.   
Nami smiled before she waved her weapon: “Come back now, Zeus! I don’t want to get you drifted away too much!”   
“Already?!”   
“Yes! It’s time!”  
Without further discussion the cloud went back in the Clima Tact. So obedient.   
Still smiling, Nami walked up to the helm where Jinbe was doing his job. He wasn’t afraid of the storm.   
“Are you sure you should be out?” The fishman shouted through the winds that were picking up to become a full blown orcan.   
“Yeah, it’s fine!” she shouted back while securing herself on the bench. “Let’s bring Sunny back into sunshine!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Once more Nami. Because I wanted to. And not because I'm afraid of the other Admins.  
> No Ace this time. But Jinbe. And Nami being super cool  
> Women!Wanted Zine is a fanzine that wants to celebrate the women and girls in One Piece because they are awesome and strong and deserve more. On the discord Server we are training to writ short-ficlets with prompts.  
> This is the fourth prompt  
> -> 450 words (or 364) about any OP woman, inspired by the word "storm"  
> If you want to join in on the fun (the zine) we are still looking for writer for [some of the amazing ladies.](https://womenwantedzine.tumblr.com/character-list)  
>   
> And when you've decided to join, [just apply here.](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScZfuNcW-UytrBIGhcSjwPnTDf4_Tye8pXf9iE5x4SalLfQeg/viewform)


End file.
